


Beasties At Play

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac struts his stuff...





	Beasties At Play

Jack lay in breathless anticipation as Mac worked his magic. He could see nothing through the blindfold Mac had placed over his eyes, and to be honest, that added to the thrill because he had no idea what Mac would be doing next. Mac slowly licked Jack all over, taking great care to avoid his sensitive cock and ball. He grazed Jack's nipples with his teeth, driving Jack crazy in the process. Mac then grabbed the feather lying on the nightstand and began working Jack over just as he had with his tongue. When he was finished, he slowly took Jack's leaking cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head in lazy circles.

Jack couldn't begin to describe the sensation Mac's tongue was making him experience. All he knew was that Mac was had learned his lessons well. Mac soon began licking and sucking Jack's swollen nut sack, taking care not to hurt him. He then worked lower and began to rim Jack. The deeper he went, the better Jack liked it. He moved his ass this way and that as Mac worked his tongue slowly in and out. Jack reached down to jack his cock, but Mac slapped his hand away saying; “Not until I say so.....” Jack was secretly thrilled that Mac was taking charge, but did as he was told so as not to spoil the action.

Mac left Jack blindfolded, telling him to turn over on his stomach. Jack felt his dick getting harder as he heard and felt Mac putting the leg chains around hid ankles and securing them to the bed posts. Jack knew that could only mean one thing: Mac wanted to fuck! Mac told Jack to get up on his knees, and Jack quickly complied. Mac started a stream of hot nasty talk that served to turn both he and Jack on.....

“That sure is a pretty ass you got there.....”

“Thank you, Sir....”

“You know, it sure would look good wrapped around my big dick. Would you like that?”

“Yes...”

Mac slapped Jack on the ass and said; “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir. I would like for you to fuck me ….”

“Good boy! Now you know we have to get you ready, don't you?”

“Yes, Sir....”

Mac slapped both of Jack's ass cheeks at the same time, making the bound man jump. Mac laughed, lubed up two fingers and shoved them straight up Jack's ass at the same time. Jack hissed as he felt the fingers enter him, but he knew better than to protest because he knew Mac would stop, and he sure as hell didn't want that. Mac worked his fingers slowly in and out of Jack's sweet hole, building the anticipation until Jack would be begging for his thick cock.

When Mac was ready, he carefully lubed Jack's hole and his cock. He slapped Jack on the ass and said; “Time to fuck, whore.....” Jack knew exactly what that meant, so he began to slowly ease his ass back until he felt the tip of Mac's cock. Mac held his dick steady for his lover until the head disappeared inside. He then told Jack; “Work for it, slut!” Jack impaled himself and began to more to and fro, working for maximum penetration.

Once a rhythm was set, Mac leaned back a bit to enjoy the show. Jack expertly fucked himself on Mac's cock, and soon he was whimpering and begging Mac to let him cum. Never one to disappoint, Mac began giving Jack a reach-around, all the while fucking his ass at a blistering pace. The action soon proved to be too much for the guys, and they collapsed in a heap, sweaty and covered with cum. Mac released Jack from his restraints and the two quickly showered and got ready for bed. As they were lying there, Mac asked Jack; “How did I do, Babe?” to which Jack replied that Mac had learned his lessons well, and that he was proud of him. Mac curled up all warm and fuzzy inside to hear such praise.....

THE END


End file.
